


The Fight of Our Lives

by bettername2come



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, could be taken as friendship or romance, i'm good with both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Cisco hates being right. It's a curse. But he literally saw this one coming. Fighting the person he cares about most, the one he'd never dream of hurting. Full-on Killer Frost vs. Vibe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the vision from 3x07 Killer Frost.

Cisco hates being right. That’s not entirely true. Most of the time he loves proving people wrong, especially smug, pretentious brats who think they’re smarter than everyone in the room, but he didn’t want to be right about this. But of course, he is. He sees the future. That’s his power.

Fortunately, one of his other powers is sonic blasts because he needs them right now. To defend himself. From Caitlin. Because she’s coming at him and she’s pissed. It’s not her fault, Cisco reminds himself, and that detail is one thing he’s glad of. Caitlin’s not attacking him because her powers are too much for her to handle. She’s doing it because Rainbow Raider is back in town and decided the best way to defeat Team Flash was divide and conquer. At least Cisco’s goggles had prevented him from being affected.

“Stop it, Caitlin! This isn’t you!” he yells, ducking underneath the icy blast that would have hit his head otherwise. And, fine, Oliver was right, he needs more physical training for this, but he’s not supposed to be more out of shape than Caitlin, who’s holding her own in this fight. Then again, she has the benefit of being fueled by unnatural rage, so that probably helps.

“You got Ronnie killed! You let me turn into this! You could’ve seen the future before Alchemy got to me! You could’ve stopped it!” Caitlin screams, sounding every bit like the guilty conscience that keeps Cisco awake some nights. She sends another ice blast, this time aiming for Cisco’s feet. He jumps, avoiding the freezing cold, only to land on the icy ground and slip, falling flat on his back in the least heroic way possible, his head thumping against the frozen ground. Through the haze, Cisco wonders if this is what a concussion feels like.

Caitlin steps forward, kneeling over him. “You didn’t save us, Cisco. And no one can save you now.” She places her palm against his chest, and Cisco can feel his body growing colder, his life slipping away. No, not like this. Not her. He can’t die, and he can’t let her become a killer.He can barely lift his hand, but he does, focuses all his energy into the palm of his hand and fires.

Caitlin is blasted back at least thirty feet, and Cisco hears a thunk as she collides with a tree. Shivering, Cisco fights his way to his feet. Caitlin’s on the ground and she’s not moving. Oh God, she’s not moving. What have I done?

“Caitlin!” Cisco cries, running to her side. He drops to his knees beside her. “Caitlin? Caitlin, can you hear me?” She doesn’t respond. He puts his fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse, and God, she’s so cold. He can’t feel a pulse. He can’t feel anything except her icy skin, and then he sees it, the frozen crystals as she exhales and finally he finds a pulse. “Gracias a Dios,” Cisco murmurs. A moment later, her eyes flutter open. She looks dazed, confused, but the rage from before has faded and her irises have returned to their normal warm brown.

“Cisco?” she mutters, struggling to sit up.

“Hey, take it easy,” Cisco says, laying a hand on her shoulder. “You got knocked out.” He takes a deep breath. “I thought you were dead.”

“Oh, my God,” Caitlin says as she remembers the earlier events. “I tried to – “

“You didn’t,” Cisco says, fighting to keep his teeth from chattering as he reassures her. “I’m fine. We’re both gonna be fine.”

Caitlin leans forward, throwing her arms around Cisco’s neck. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

“You’re freezing,” Caitlin says.

“That’s a frightening statement coming from you,” Cisco replies, earning a small laugh from Caitlin.

“So, we’re going to kick Bivolo’s ass for this one, right?” Caitlin asks.

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Cisco says, still clinging to Caitlin. “Just as soon as everything stops spinning.”

“Right. Definitely after.”


End file.
